


И я тебя тоже

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Мониторящему новости Себастьяну попадается интервью, которое и провоцирует томный вечер с виски и эклерами.





	И я тебя тоже

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан под впечатлением от [интервью](http://shellar-arranktur.diary.ru/p212282917.htm). Курсивом выделены цитаты.

Себастьян ненавидит усы, Атланту и Эванса. Усы за то, что они лезут в рот, Атланту – за жару, Эванса – за идиотизм. Себастьян идет к холодильнику, достает бутылку пива. Пиво входит в список запрещенных продуктов, как и пирожные, но стресс положено заедать и запивать. Пиво плохо сочетается с эклерами, поэтому отправляется обратно в холодильник, а его место на столе занимает виски. Привет, виски, думает Себастьян, наливая в стакан на два пальца. Он снова включает ноутбук и откусывает от эклера большой кусок. Гребаные усы, мысленно стонет Себастьян, испачкав их в креме. Гребаный Эванс, говорит он, перечитывая интервью в пятый раз. 

О планах Криса прыгнуть с парашютом Себастьян узнает во время телефонного разговора. «Как дела?» – буднично спрашивает Крис, и Себастьян чувствует, что на него выльется поток откровений. Проблемы на съемках, проблемы в семье, список ограничен у них обоих, такая вот жизнь, но Крис балагурит, материт правительство, говорит, что соскучился и походя сообщает, что хочет прыгнуть с самолета с куском ткани за спиной, потому что ну надо же, в конце концов, сделать это еще раз.

А потом рассказывает об охуенном десерте, который он попробовал во второсортной забегаловке в Бостоне.

Он рассказывает о десерте, а Себастьян думает, что это, наверное, шутка. Они оба недолюбливают высоту, но зачем так радикально бороться с тем, что не любишь. Шелковые рубашки тоже не входят в топ любимых ими обоими вещей, но не организовывать же крестовый поход против шелкопрядов.

Но Крис все-таки прыгает, и Себастьян смотрит на часы в этот день и ждет звонка. Если разобьешься, думает он, я найму медиума, вызову твой дух и набью ему бородатую морду, потому что нужно иметь совесть. Нервные клетки Себастьяна Стэна, как и нервные клетки других людей, не восстанавливаются.

Крис звонит вечером, Себастьян считает потери. Он уверен, что его нервные клетки, все те две, что остались, уже закатили сонму погибших собратьев грандиозные похороны с песнями и танцами на афро-американский манер – и именно поэтому Себастьяна так штормит, ведет из стороны в сторону, будто выпил бутылку виски в одно лицо.

Все хорошо, говорит Крис: в его голосе улыбка, он жизнерадостен как соседский лабрадор, а Себастьян тем временем всерьез планирует первое в своей жизни убийство. Сначала он трахнет шикарного, но дурного на всю голову, мать его, Эванса, а потом задушит собственными руками. 

Проходит какое-то время, они встречаются. Секс бесподобный, и Себастьян остывает, перегорает: трахаться лучше, чем убивать. Крис звонит после их встречи и жалуется, что у него все болит. У меня в любовниках садист, говорит он, и Себастьян ухмыляется, потому что да, потому что счастлив будь, Эванс, что отделался так легко: всего лишь пара тычков по ребрам, а ведь хотел придушить говнюка в порыве страсти.

И тут мониторящему новости Себастьяну попадается интервью, которое и провоцирует томный вечер с виски и эклерами. Потому что еб твою мать, Эванс.

_«Пока мы ждали посадки на борт, – пишет журналист, – Эванс поделился со мной мыслью, которая не покидала его всю прошлую ночь: "Я начал изучать это чувство страха – страха, что парашют не раскроется…"»_

Себастьян откусывает от эклера так, будто перекусывает алюминиевую проволоку. Эванс не спал перед прыжком, а изучал чувство страха, вот такой вот придурок. 

_«Эти последние минуты, когда ты это осознаёшь». Если под осознанием ты подразумеваешь то, что тебя скоро расплющит в лепёшку._

Виски снова наполняет стакан, но потом Себастьян задумчиво смотрит на бутылку и прикидывает график завтрашних съемок: ничего сверхъестественного, никаких заумных диалогов. Он отодвигает стакан и ставит бутылку поближе к себе, обнимает ее пальцами и чуть сжимает. И нет, он не представляет, что это горло Эванса, нет.

 _«Ты не упадёшь в обморок, будешь в сознании. Так что дальше? Закроешь глаза? Надеюсь, это будет быстро. Погаснет свет. А потом я решил, что если я все равно собираюсь это сделать, то давайте все притворимся, что ничего такого и быть не может. Просто надо принять это и прыгнуть из самолёта в своё удовольствие»._

Удовольствие? Себастьян подпирает подбородок рукой. Когда он учил русский – все те несколько слов – его учитель сказал: «Я в ахере». Таких слов в сценарии не было, но пытливый ум Себастьяна потребовал узнать, что это значит. Он получил исчерпывающее объяснение и согласился, что русский язык велик: передать в трех словах такой широчайший спектр эмоций – это действительно круто. 

Я в ахере, думает Себастьян, глядя на широкую белозубую улыбку Эванса. По-другому и не скажешь. 

_Эванс также рассказал, что просмотрел статистику прыжков с парашютом со смертельным исходом. «На тысячу прыжков приходится 0,006 смертей. Так что у нас хорошие шансы»._

Нет у тебя шансов, думает Себастьян, делая глоток. Были, никто не спорит, а вот теперь нет. Крис Эванс терпеть не может перелеты, он бы пешком ходил, если бы не постоянная смена локаций во время съемок. Да, вот так бы и ходил: рюкзак на плече, бейсболка, надвинутая на брови, старые джинсы, футболка, кроссовки и собака рядом. Стирал бы подметки, матерился на правительство и изредка окунался в океан, чтобы охладить дурную голову, забитую мыслями о статистике смертей во время прыжков с парашютом.

«Интересно», – думает Себастьян, тоскливо глядя на заканчивающуюся бутылку виски, – «получится прикинуться больным завтра? Свалить все на слабый желудок, мол, обезвоживание, отравился салатом и всю ночь с унитазом обнимался».

Он договаривается с самим собой, что да, во всем виноват салат, и достает вторую бутылку.

_Устраиваясь на диване поудобнее, он застонал. Эванс объяснил, что у него ломит всё тело, так как за день до этого у него началась усиленная подготовка к роли Капитана Америки в двух следующих фильмах._

Себастьян мечтательно смотрит на экран: усиленная подготовка, правда? Как не стыдно, мистер Эванс, обманывать честных налогоплательщиков. Хотя секс в ванной, кухне, столовой, гостиной и спальне можно и к тренировкам приравнять. А что до ноющих мышц и страданий, так не надо было просить сделать как в «Бронзе», особенно если ты не миниатюрная партнерша, а вполне себе здоровенный мужик ростом под два метра.

Шпагат был лишним, думает Себастьян, чокаясь с монитором ноутбука. Да и попытки встать на «мостик» тоже.

А Эванс тем временем разглагольствует о собственной незначительности в Марвел-машине. 

_«Ну, они всучили мне кучу страховых полисов, но даже если я умру, что они будут делать? Засудят мою семью? Да они просто проведут кастинг и найдут парнишку, на чьём гонораре сэкономят пару миллионов»._

– Ладно, – говорит Себастьян бутылке виски. – Хорошо. 

Он достает телефон и фокусирует взгляд на экране, стараясь не промазать и позвонить тому, кому собрался позвонить. А не Эвелине. Кто такая Эвелина, мимолетно удивляется Себастьян. А, точно, цветочный магазин в Нью-Йорке. Он целится и попадает аккурат в номер Эванса. Молодец, Себастьян. Снайпер.

– Привет, – говорит Крис. У него сонный голос, потому что он спал, говнюк.

– Ах ты скотина, – приветствует его Себастьян.– Проведут кастинг, говоришь? Заменят тебя на парнишку, а мне придется ходить за ним в сбруе Зимнего Солдата и прикрывать ему спину? Тут тебе не шутки, Эванс, а Война Бесконечности. Нас прилетят покорять гребаные пришельцы, мать твою!

– Себастьян. – В голосе Криса осторожность. – Ты что, нажрался?

– Нет, – упрямо отвечает Себастьян, делая огромный глоток. – Я на съемках не пью.

– Что случилось?

– Посмотрел твое интервью. Ты в своем уме, Эванс? Серьезно, ты мониторил статистику смертей перед тем, как сигануть с самолета?

– Э-э, – тянет Крис. По голосу слышно, что он чувствует себя виноватым. Вернее, почувствовал только сейчас.– Я просто полистал, почитал.

– В воскресенье пересечемся, и мне плевать, как ты выкроишь время, – твердо говорит Себастьян. – Мы встретимся, и я объясню тебе, что…

– Что ты переживаешь за меня? – голос Криса теплый, как ночной воздух Атланты. – Брось, я же Капитан Америка, могу прыгнуть и без парашюта, ты же кино смотрел.

– Козел ты, Эванс, – говорит Себастьян и нажимает на отбой. Он глотает обжигающий виски, когда приходит сообщение от Криса.

«И я тебя тоже».


End file.
